pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies: The Survivors
450px}} Plants vs. Zombies: The Survivors is a tower defense game created by Baryonyx138 Plot Since the events of'' Plants vs. Zombies Heroes'', there are no major zombie attacks in suburbia. 2 years passed, still no major zombie attacks happening. Zomboss may gave up upon getting the brains... Or maybe...? On one fateful night, with no sign or anything, suddenly almost all plants and all the plant heroes went missing, leaving only a peashooter seed packets and other scattered seed packets. It's your job to find the missing plants and the heroes, but you won't be alone; Many helping hands will appear along the way... Areas Tutorial Looks like the tutorial stage in PvZ2. Can be skipped to Day 4. It has 4 levels. Bad Park The first real area, based on road trip. Takes place at a not-so-good park. The main gimmick on this area is the Cardboard Bush, which acts like a tombstone but is weaker and some can spawn an imp when destroyed. It has 15 levels. Spooky Graveyard The second area, based on road trip. Takes place at a graveyard. The main gimmick on this area is the Gravestone, which acts much like one in PvZ2, but some gravestone can spawn an imp during Huge Wave or Final Wave. It has 15 levels. Ancient Egypt The third area, and the first area based on time travel. Takes place during the same time period as PvZ2's ancient egypt. The main gimmick on this area is the Tombstones, which act much like one in PvZ2 except some could spawn a Mummy Zombie, Conehead, or Buckethead when destroyed. It has 25 levels. Game Icons PVZTSIcon1.png|v.1.0.0. (Current icon) Game mechanics Sun Like the previous games, Sun is a currency used to plant plants. Tiny sun would be worth 5 suns, Small sun would be 25 suns, Normal sun would be 50 sun, large sun would be 75 suns, and Giant sun would be 100 suns. Can be produced from sun-group plants. Plant Perk Returned from PvZ: Adventures. Used to buff a plant for 5 seconds. Needs 3 seconds to recharge after using, and costs 50 suns each plant. Zombifreeze Returned from PvZ: Adventures. Used to freeze a zombie for 5 seconds. Needs 3 seconds to recharge, and costs 25 suns each zombie. Coins Used to buy Plant food by 2,000 or to use Power-ups. Silver coins would he worth 10 coins, Golden coins would be 100 coins, and Zombucks would be 1,000 coins. Sometimes can be dropped by zombies, can be produced from scrooge-group plants, or can be bought with real money. Gems Used to use certain Powerups. Can be rarely dropped by zombies, found in Surprizes if lucky, or bought with real money. Plant Food Returned from PvZ2. Used to boost plants with their PF effect, some are temporary, and some are permanent. Sometimes can be dropped by zombies or can be bought with 2,000 Coins. Power-ups Used to kill multiple zombies and/or strengthen your defense. List of powerups: *Powerups-in-a-jar 1: **'Power Pinch': Acts like the pre-1.7 Power Pinch from PvZ2. Costs 800 coins. **'Power Toss': Acts like the Power Toss from PvZ2. Costs 950 coins. **'Power Zap': Acts like the Power Zap from PvZ2. Costs 800 coins. **'Power Snow': Acts like the Power Snow from PvZ2. Costs 1,150 coins. *Powerups-in-a-jar 2: **'Power Flame': Acts like the Power Flame from PvZ2. Costs 1,200 coins. **'Power Cuke': A Tactical Cuke will be placed in the middle of the lawn when used. It will kill all zombies on-screen, excluding bosses, which will deal 300 NDS. Costs 15 gems x times used in a level **'Power Restore': Restores a lawnmower in the selected lane. Costs 1,500 coins. It is replaced by Power Snow in levels with the objective "Survive without any lawnmowers". **'Power Buff': Perks all plants onscreen with their Plant Perk effect for 5 seconds. Costs 1,700 coins. If the player already obtains the second Powerups-in-a-jar, each level the player has to pick one of the Powerups-in-a-jar to use. Groups Main Article: Plants vs. Zombies: The Survivors/Groups Used to divide plants or zombies in the almanac. Each plant group may have special effects depended on something, but currently only nocturnal-diurnal is implemented. Some plants/zombies can even inhabit multiple groups. List of Plant Groups: *Sun Group *Straight-Shooting Group *Lobbed-Shot Group *Multi-Hit Group *Nocturnal Group *Explosive Group *Multi-Lane Group *Defensive Group *Immobilizing Group *Insta-Kill Group *Diurnal Group *Melee Group *Miscellaneous Group List of Zombie Groups: *Variant Group *Professional Group *Smarty Group *Flying Group *Sproing Group *Boss Group Surprize Acts like the Gift Box from PvZ2. May contain 500 coins, 2,000 coins, 5 gems, 12 gems, or normal costumes. Costumes Main Article: Plants vs. Zombies: The Survivors/Costumes Each plant has two costumes, Normal and Formal costume. Normal costume is purely cosmetic, while Formal costume gives new attribute to the plant. Normal costume can be found in Surprize, the Slot Machine, and Pinata parties, and can also be bought with some coins/gems. Formal costume can be obtained in the Slot Machine if lucky, by beating some quests, or can be bought with gems/real money. The Slot Machine A new game feature. Acts like the general slot machine. May contains these features: *100 coins *500 coins *1,500 coins *3 gems *5 gems *10 gems *Costume Box (Either normal or formal) *Free Spin 1x *Free Spin 2x The Slot Machine is playable for free each 4 hours. Other than that, playing costs 2 gems. Survivors Main Article: Plants vs. Zombies: The Survivors/Survivors A new game feature. A survivor is able to give the player useful tips, sometimes can give the player quests, which'll reward something to the player, and could ally the player in the battlefield with their boosts. Current Survivors: *Crazy Dave (Tutorial) *Penny (Tutorial) *Matilda (Bad Park), saved at Day 10 *Ron (Spooky Graveyard), saved at Night 9 *Sabra (Ancient Egypt), saved at Day 15 *Wandering Survivor Difficulty Ratings Unlike in the prequel, the difficulty's name is mentioned below the rating. Note that is equal to . Difficulties available: *Very Easy, *Easy, *Somewhat Medium, *Medium, *Extra Medium, *Hard, *Very Hard, *Seriously Hard, *Insane, *INSANITY, *1n54n1ty, ? Plants Main Article: Plants vs. Zombies: The Survivors/Plants *Peashooter *Sunflower *Wall-nut *Potato Mine *Cabbage-pult *Snow Pea *Bloomerang *Cherry Bomb *Sun-shroom *Puff-shroom *Coffee Bean *Fume-shroom *Grave Buster *Kernel-pult *Beet *Repeater *Aspearagus *Bombaragus *Twin Sunflower *Power Lily* *Imitater* *Gloom-shroom* *Sourserer* *Winterberry*! * The plant is a premium plant ! The plant is the current featured plant Zombies Main Article: Plants vs. Zombies: The Survivors/Zombies *Basic Zombie *Conehead Zombie *Buckethead Zombie *Flag Zombie *Imp *Pole Vaulting Zombie *Barrel Zombie *Gargantuar *Pumpkinhead Zombie *Screen Door Zombie *Ghost Zombie *Mummy Zombie *Conehead Mummy *Buckethead Mummy *Flag Mummy Zombie *Ra Zombie *Camel Zombies *Tomb Raiser Zombie *Explorer Zombie *Mummified Gargantuar *Imp Mummy *Fan Bearer Zombie *Pharaoh Zombie *Hero Cleopatra Zombie *Super Brainz Concepts Main Article: Plants vs. Zombies: The Survivors/Concepts Upcoming Content Main Article: Plants vs. Zombies: The Survivors/Upcoming Content Update History 1.1.1 *Added a new plant Winterberry to celebrate feastivus! He's cool, isn't he? *Fixed odd bugs 1.1.0 (Wandering Update) *Added a new world: Ancient Egypt with new plants obtained and new zombies encountered! *Added the new Wandering Survivor, a merchant which may appear to sell stuff! *Fixed annoying bugs 1.0.2 *Spooky Graveyard is now shortened to 15 levels *Removed Scaredy-shroom *Tweaked powerups prices *Fixed annoying bugs 1.0.1 *Added a new plant, Coffee Bean *Changes to the world difficulty system *Added the Nocturnal-Diurnal System *Added new powerups with the Powerups-in-a-jar mechanic. *Fixed annoying bugs 1.0.0 *The game is now released with two worlds: Bad Park and Spooky Graveyard. Expect more worlds in later updates! Trivia * It was originally named Plants vs. Zombies: The New Adventures * It is the first PvZ game that doesn't use a plant nor zombie as the icon, ** A Survivor is used instead. Category:Fanon Games Category:Games Category:Plants vs. Zombies: The Survivors